


Safezone

by CanineR7A7



Category: The Enemy Series - Charlie Higson
Genre: It took me a while to find a map, Other, Pelsall, Zombies, insane people, teenagers being badasses, what exactly are they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: We all know what happened in London, but what about Pelsall? Follow Ry Nelson as he frees the village from the enemy.





	1. Chapter 1

_1 month after the outbreak:_

Ry gripped his sheets when a gust of wind blew passed his window, he could feel ice clawing it's way down his back. He hadn't used to feel the cold, a fact that his few friends were jealous of. He gazed up at the shattered remains of the glass and glanced at the scratched skin of his knuckles, dried blood could be seen on the remaining shards. Ry sighed and got up, the darkness made it hard to navigate the clutter of his room. He opened his door and leaned against the landing's banister, it was only half a stride from his door. He looked to his left and the faint smell of decay reached his nose, he would have buried his parents if it weren't for their garden, it'd always been a mess and the apocalypse sure hadn't helped. He walked round the banister and used the wall to his right to guide himself down the stairs, even now he worried the creaking would wake his family. Ry ignored the pictures of his husky (Shamus had become infected after the first week). He sat on the black sofa facing the living room window and glanced at the TV in the corner, out of curiosity he pressed a button on the remote and was answered with nothing.

"Figures." He scoffed, a faint snarling could be heard. He opened the gate separating the living room and kitchen, wincing at the sharp screech. He walked across the fading carpet and peered through the boards nailed in front of the glass door, he met the feral eyes of Shamus and dropped into the computer chair when the hound thudded into the door. Ry sighed and glanced at the dusty computer screen, he used to spend all of his free time on it and withdrawal had hit him hard, he could feel his fingers twitching over the faded keys and listened to the clicking. He walked over to his fridge and ignored the curdled milk still sitting in the door, he'd managed to shove a bucket of ice on the lower shelf but it was already half-melted. He pulled out the last chunk of cheddar from it's packet and looked at the white-flecked surface.

"Cheese gets better with age right?" He shrugged at his own question and shoved it into his mouth, his eyes watering at the strong flavour. He plodded to his school blazer that hung on the living room door and pulled his kubik evo from it's pocket, he grabbed his laptop from his school bag and plugged the mp3 in it. Ry selected a song and glanced at the charge.

"50%, should last a few more days." He lay back on the sofa and pulled the large red blanked from the top, most of it was on the floor but it covered him just fine, he closed his eyes and listened to the music.

_'I won't just survive_

_Oh, you will see me thrive_

_Can't write my story_

_I'm beyond the archetype'_

'Yeah right.' Ry scoffed and turned his laptop off, no longer caring about his music. 'Everything just goes to shit.' He pulled the sheet over his head and tried to go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ry woke up in a cold sweat, he hadn’t got used to the nightmares that plagued his sleep. He walked over to the living room window and peered through the slats, he sighed at the lumbering figures of the traitors outside. Nelson chuckled quietly at his name for them, their parents were supposed to look after them ‘but they betrayed us.’ He thought bitterly to himself, at least his parents had ended it before they could harm him. Ry shook his head to keep the unwanted thoughts away and walked up the stairs, he placed his dad’s ladder under the panel leading to the attic. It took a few hits for it to open, Nelson pulled himself through the hole and looked to the only light, a hole he’d broken in the wall. He lay on his stomach and pulled his dad’s air-rifle to him, the ‘bullets’ didn’t keep the traitors down for long but it was enough for him to head out and deal with them. He watched as one traitor walked passed, Ry inhaled sharply at the purple jacket, this was the mom of his friend across the road, he watched as a few of the rounds hit her head and he vowed to give the woman she had been a proper send off. After a few minutes had passed, Ry walked into the street, thankful he lived near no main roads and approached the traitors one by one, stabbing the ones who tried to get up and burning them with the oven-lighters he’d found.


	3. Chapter 3

When the smell of burning flesh faded away, Ry looked around the street, he never knew all the kids that lived there.

“I shouldn’t have spent so much time on that thing.” His gaze turned to his house and his fingers twitched. He walked over to the wooden fence, marking the end of the street. He looked at the houses and made up his mind, he walked over to the bins by his house and pulled out the mallet he’d stashed away. He lined up the weight with the end-house’s window and swung it, he glanced around to make sure the sound hadn’t attracted anything. He used the mallet to pull at the window-frame, making enough room for him to climb through. If he’d remembered right, there were three kids that lived here.

“Or was it two?” He shrugged at his own question and cautiously walked round, all the houses on his street had similar layouts so it was easy to figure out which room was which. He crept up the stairs, thankful that the steps in this house didn’t creak. He heard a thud from one of the doors and a slight growl; he placed a nail against the door and hammered it in, trapping the traitors inside. He walked to the other door and frowned sadly at the two small children.

“Hey, it’s okay now.” He knelt down, trying to make himself look as small as possible. The girl walked over to him, she was clearly younger than ten.

“Where’s mom and dad?” Ry shook his head; he’d never been good at talking to children. The girl seemed to understand and started crying, Ry placed a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. The boy was a year younger, he latched on to Ry’s other arm and cried on his shoulder. After a few minutes Ry stood up.

“Hey, I know things are hard now, but I’ll look after you until things get better.” The children nodded and followed him out the house; he noticed the keys lying by the door and decided it was safer than climbing out the window. He led the kids to his home and watched as they fell asleep on his couch, he draped the blanket over them and headed to his own room.


	4. On hold

This fic is being marked as complete for the time being, I have no plans to continue it.

I may return to this eventually.


End file.
